This invention relates generally to flat panel display devices and particularly to a beam guide structure for such devices.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,088,920 discloses a flat panel display device which includes a beam guide structure. The display device includes an evacuated envelope having front and back walls and a plurality of sidewalls which hold the front and back walls in a spaced parallel relationship. A plurality of support vanes are arranged perpendicular to the front and back walls to support the walls against atmospheric pressure and to divide the display device into a plurality of longitudinal channels along which electron beams are propagated. The support vanes contain two parallel longitudinal grooves which support beam guide meshes. The support grooves are spaced so that the beam guide meshes are held in a spaced and parallel relationship and electron beams are propagated along the lengths of the channels in the space between the guide meshes. A beam guide structure constructed in the manner disclosed in this patent is operationally satisfactory but is disadvantageous because the structure cannot be produced using automatic or mass assembly techniques.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,101,802 discloses a flat panel display device of the general type described in the above patent. The display device includes beam guide assemblies composed of two guide meshes held in a spaced parallel relationship by metal spacers inserted between the guide meshes. The beam guide assemblies also include a focus mesh and an acceleration mesh which are supported parallel to the guide meshes by nonconductive spacers. A beam guide assembly constructed in the manner disclosed in this patent is operationally satisfactory, but is disadvantageous because the structure cannot be assembled utilizing automatic or mass assembly techniques.